riftsdeathsheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition Laser Weapons
C-10M Dedicated Marksman Rifle The basic weapon issued to Coalition snipers for the period between Karl Prosek's ascent to power and the Tolkeen war, the C-10M is a high-precision version of the C-10 light laser rifle, typically equipped with an optical scope and a bipod. As of 105 PA, about half of all C-10Ms were equipped with the relatively fragile laser targeting system designed for the C-10; this proportion rises to 100% in sniper teams (as opposed to squad marksmen). Weight: 6 pounds (7 with laser targeting system) Damage: ''2d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, no variable settings. ''Rate of Fire: One single shot per combat action. Maximum Effective Range: ''3000 feet ''Bonuses: ''+1 to strike on an aimed shot if not braced; increased to +3 from integral bipod if properly braced; increased to +6 on an aimed shot if laser targeting fully functional. ''Payload: ''30 single shots per long E-clip ''Black Market Cost: 24,000CR. Poor availability prior to 105 PA; fair availability after 105 PA. C-15M Dedicated Marksman Rifle Feedback from Coalition snipers during the Juicer Uprising indicated that a weapon with greater penetration than the C-10 was needed. Coalition weapons engineers analyzed the weapon options available at the time, including the various JA-series sniper rifles, the Triax TX-11 sniper rifle, and the Wilk's brand weapons on the market, in order to determine the best possible weapon for an evolving battlefield. The C-15M is the result. Featuring an incredibly finely tuned focusing array to begin with, it discards the finicky laser targeting of the C-10 in favor of a straightforward crosshair targeting system and includes a x10 scope as a default package. Some models, meant for dedicated snipers, feature interface pads in the stock of the weapon which feed weapon telemetry directly into the user's armor. Experiments with headjack interfaces were attempted, but found to be both addictive and distracting. Weight: ''6 pounds plus optics. ''Damage: ''3d6 MD (x10 SDC) on single shots; single shots only. ''Rate of Fire: ''One single shot per combat action. ''Maximum Effective Range: ''3000 feet ''Bonuses: ''+2 to strike on an aimed shot if not braced; increased to +4 from integral bipod if properly braced; increased to +6 if interface pads used; experimental headjack increases to +8. Improved beam coherence additionally reduces target AR by 2. ''Payload: ''30 single shots per long E-clip ''Black Market Cost: ''Not available. CC-40 "Nubby" Pulse Laser Carbine A shortened version of the CP-40 laser rifle, the "Nubby" is meant for close combat and rapid action rather than ranged engagement. As such, it has no folding stock and a slightly shorter barrel. This makes it impossible to mount a bayonet on the rifle; however, it does make the weapon much more agile in close combat. The "Nubby," like the "Hydra," evolved from field modifications of existing rifles. ''Weight: ''4 pounds without accessories ''Damage: ''2d6 MD (x10 SDC) single shot, 6d6 MD (x10 SDC) burst. ''Rate of Fire: ''One single shot or burst per combat action. ''Maximum Effective Range: ''1200 feet (400m) ''Payload: 30 single shots or 10 bursts per long E-clip Black Market Cost: New development; would sell for around 20,000CR on the black market. Only +2 to strike on aimed single shot; however, operator gets one extra action during first round of combat due to ease of readying rifle, and +2 to strike in engagements closer than 100 feet (33m). CM-50 "Hydra" Modular Pulse Laser Rifle An evolution of the CP-50 "Dragonfire" pulse laser, the CM-50 is meant to accommodate a variety of under-barrel weapon accessories such as grenade launcher, shotgun, plasma cannon, or flamethrower. The CM-50 has one under-barrel mounting rail for weapon accessories and one over-barrel rail for sight accessories. Weight: ''5 pounds without accessories ''Damage: ''2d6 MD (2d6x10 SDC for Colin's game) single shot (gets "Single Shot" WP bonus), 6d6 MD(x10 SDC) burst (counts as single action, gets "Burst" WP bonus) ''Rate of Fire: ''One single shot or burst per combat action. ''Maximum Effective Range: 2000 feet (650m) Payload: ''30 single shots or 10 bursts per long E-clip ''Black Market Cost: ''New development; would sell for around 25000CR on the black market without accessories. Hydra Accessory - Grenade Launcher Identical to CP-50 grenade launcher, re-designed for attachment by mounting rail. Typically one or two issued per squad. ''Weight: 5 pounds Damage: ''2d6 MD (x10 SDC) for single conventional grenades; more commonly 6d6 MD (x10 SDC) for single micro-fusion grenades. Can fire three-grenade bursts that do single-grenade damage times three to an area 12 feet (4m) across. ''Rate of Fire: ''One single shot or three-grenade burst per combat action. Loading takes two actions. ''Maximum Effective Range: ''1200 feet (400m) ''Payload: ''12 per loading tube; a grenadier typically carries four loading tubes in addition to the chambered tube. ''Black Market Cost: New development; would sell for around 40000CR on the black market. Hydra Accessory - Shotgun Derived from Bandito Arms "BigBore" shotgun, re-designed for attachment by mounting rail. Fires 25mm shotgun rounds. Popular with assault units. Weight: 3 pounds Damage: Solid slug - 4d6 MD (x10 SDC). Shot - 3d6 MD (x10 SDC) to a fan five feet wide. Can fire a short burst that does double damage. Maximum Effective Range: ''50 feet ''Rate of Fire: ''One single shot or three-round burst per combat action. Loading takes two actions. ''Payload: ''12 per loading tube; operator typically carries four loading tubes in addition to the chambered tube. ''Black Market Cost: ''New development; would sell for about 20000CR on the black market. Hydra Accessory - Flamethrower Derived from existing plasma cannon technology related to Wellington Arms plasma flamethrowers. Popular with assault units. ''Weight: 6 pounds Damage: ''Single action spray - 3d6 MD (x10 SDC). Long spray - (1d4x10)+10 MD (x10 SDC). Area - 2d6 MD to 10ftx10ft square or equivalent square footage. ''Maximum Effective Range: 50 feet Rate of Fire: ''Single action spray takes one attack; long spray takes two attacks. ''Payload: ''Long E-clip holds 16 bursts (8 long bursts). ''Black Market Cost: ''New development; would sell for about 30000CR on the black market. Hydra Accessory - Plasma Cannon Derived from existing plasma cannon technology, based on old C-27 "light" plasma cannon. Very similar to flamethrower, with longer range and more consistent fire pattern. ''Weight: ''10 pounds; 3 pounds of this is the E-canister. ''Damage: ''6d6 MD (x10 SDC). ''Maximum Effective Range: 400 feet Rate of Fire: Single shots only; one shot per action. Payload: ''10 blasts per E-canister; can ONLY accept the E-canister. ''Black Market Cost: New development; would sell for about 35000CR on the black market. Category:Statistics Category:Coalition